


【OS】醜聞

by Maniaaa



Series: 廣義人妻相對論 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 人妻S為了營救丈夫，不得不向軍官O提出某一項請求。





	1. 上部

**Author's Note:**

> ※和現實人物團體無關  
> ※架空背景  
> ※警告  
> 　是山組OS，S真的是人妻，有活生生丈夫的那種  
> 　可能會有造成不舒服的描寫  
> 　一定要做好準備再下拉！

 

　　鬼頭上將的宅邸長年亮著燈光。

　　六月的時候早上天氣還好，鬼頭上將找了幾個下屬打了兩三局撞球，沒多久便被一通緊急的電話請走了，大概又是有什麼緊急會議。剩下來的幾個軍官沒事好做，穿著一身禮服在白晃晃的撞球室燈光底下罰站似的。

　　後來大野上校進來，他們全聽他的意思，權且解散了。

　　這些軍官裡面，只有大野是在這將軍府裡辦公的。鬼頭上將不在，換成由他來發號施令，也是合適的，人們都說他早晚會成為鬼頭上將的養子，只因上將與夫人膝下無子女，早晚要個人來繼承。大野很少把那些話放在心裡，他自己清清楚楚曉得那是無稽之談。

 

　　辦公室裡的燈光被大野的副官調暗了，窗簾拉起。窗簾一向是半透明的，簾外稍微能看見庭院。

　　半白不黃的日光燈把大野智照得有點兒疲倦了。他倚進椅子裡，身子瘦削可以被椅子包覆住，大野一向比別的軍官更瘦小些，長得還清秀，第一眼看不出來，但他確實是前些年跟著鬼頭上將打上京來的。所以現在很多瑣事也都找上他來了，多半是政府裡的，一批軍人正要把舊貴族給蠶食鯨吞了，貴族們抱頭鼠竄，總會有幾個竄到了上將府裡。

　　這不，又來了一個。

　　他的副官和他還有上將一樣都是東京人。這人心眼細，做事謹慎，需要從大野這裡經手的公文，都是他在批閱的，總也沒有捅過婁子，和貴族扯上關係的事情，也是倚賴他的手腕，大野不擅長這些事情。

　　「櫻井議員的夫人，您曉得吧，貴族院的。」副官側耳和他說話。音量不大不小，也是做足了介紹，那位年輕的夫人抬起頭來望著他們，大野把視線迴避掉了。

　　今天反常地副官連這位夫人做什麼過來一趟都說得清清楚楚，從櫻井議員是怎麼招惹上什麼少將的──總之和他們不是一路子的那些軍官。晃了一圈，又說到此人正被關押在裁判所，那事情就有一點嚴重的意味在了。

　　「這件事情恕我們不能幫忙，和貴族院有關係的，早在成立新政府的時候，就談過不能插手了。」

　　現在室內只剩下他和這位夫人，夫人好像沒把他說的話聽進去似的，忙著從隨身攜帶的牛皮紙包裡翻出一些文件來，大野接過來看，沒看幾眼，文字全都一片虛浮，又把文件推回去給他。

　　拒絕是斬釘截鐵地拒絕了，但對方不肯放棄，大野一向不愛和貴族虛耗，這個夫人又默不作聲地往他手裡塞文件，實在足夠讓他心煩。

　　「我明白了。你要是決心這麼堅強的話，晚上就再來一趟，你自己過來。」

　　大野是以為這句話裡的暗示，足以讓一個體面貴族家庭出身的人感到羞恥，進而使對方打退堂鼓，方才說出來的。

　　結果卻不想到了晚上，時間大概都過了八點，他正在整理手槍的時候，這位客人又來了，還換上了比早上更華貴的鑽石耳環，單只一隻，在他左耳垂下面晃呀晃的，官夫人們的標準行頭。

　　大野沒有立刻叫他走，他還在思索合適的理由。

　　議員夫人從客廳裡指了下內室的方向，見大野搖頭，便起身脫起衣裳。

　　衣服是背對著大野脫的。先是大衣，外面下了場大雨，大衣的肩緣上也都是雨水，他把大衣擺到一旁的櫃子上。大衣裡面穿西服，先把鞋子脫了，絲質襪子包裹著的腳跟踩在地毯上，陷了進去。

　　再來褪下褲子，將綁在兩隻小腿上的吊襪帶解開，襪子也脫了，雙足很白，白得像瓷雕，兩條細細直直的腿向上是挺翹的臀，腰部凹陷，背脊彎出一道溝壑，斜肩膀，脖頸漂亮。

　　夫人的香水味道在室內飄散開來。

　　他除去了全身的遮蔽，緩緩轉過身來，一手扶著玻璃櫃子，一手徒勞無功地遮掩除過恥毛的私處，但隨即又移開了手，讓性器被看得一清二楚，夫人的臉上已然翻出一片紅潮了，討好的笑容也是擠的，愈擠愈是僵硬。

　　他朝著大野走近，一下子倚靠到大野身上，大野向後退，從那片香氣中抽身出來，手指找到了桌上的使喚鈴，逕直按了下去，對話接通。

　　「長官？」

　　「請他出去，馬上。」

　　議員夫人受到驚嚇，喉嚨發出一種經過壓縮的尖叫聲。

　　門外副官進來，他的長官已經走進內室了，剩下赤裸的議員夫人縮在櫃子後面，副官先是愣了一下，之後全當成沒看見，復又闔上了門。

　　夫人要出宅邸時，聽見他說車子備好了，慌忙搖手不要，副官看他動作也明白他的意思，又遞上了把傘，還是被拒絕，大概是打算淋雨走回去了。

　　

　　坐落在郊區的櫻井家宅燈早暗了，只剩下一間特別亮著的一樓房間，大概是客廳的位置，從外邊就稍微能聽見吵吵鬧鬧的聲音，厚沉沉地給裹在圍牆裡。大門旁邊點了兩盞煤油燈，照亮門牌上的姓氏，門牌經時已久，風吹日曬，早已有點裂痕了。

　　前一個小時櫻井議員剛被從裁判所地下放了出來，一行人自然到了家裡要慶祝，約得多半都是大學同學，好幾個都是貴族院議員，開了好幾罐酒，全是在黑市裡流通的佳釀，外面雨下得激烈，窗玻璃上朦朦朧朧，街道稍微還有些人，議員交代別拉上窗簾，否則要顯得可疑，這年頭神虎鬼都能讓人破屋進來查看貴族的家裡了，還有什麼事做不出來？

　　客人們都笑了。

　　神虎鬼分別是三位元帥的姓氏合稱，神宮寺、虎門和鬼頭，基於這個並稱聽起來甚至有那麼一點威風，年輕的貴族們是十分厭惡提起的。

　　他還在高談闊論，家門那裡有了一點動靜，頓時所有人鴉雀無聲，屏息望著門口那裡，燈給關上了，房裡只有菸燃著的冉冉暗光，結果原來只是櫻井夫人回來了。議員鬆懈了，坐在沙發上遠遠地招呼自己夫人，幾個醉了的一下子放下心來，去拉著夫人不讓走。

　　幾番勸酒之下，客人鬆鬆握著的杯子被掀翻了，灑了一身酒液，議員那邊也嚇了一跳，只見夫人抬手砸了木頭矮櫃一下，發出偌大聲響，看也不看他，議員曉得那是生氣了的意思，他夫人也沒別的方法發出更大的聲音了。

　　以前他老丈人還在世的時候，他再怎麼樣也不至於放肆至此，否則也不會被託付了最重要的獨子，還將整個櫻井家都交到他的手上，可是今天難道不能是一個例外？

　　櫻井議員盛了一小杯威士忌，端呀端地進去房間裡了。

　　「翔さん喝點嗎？」

　　門裡他的夫人已經摘掉了所有濕淋淋的外衣，坐在床的邊緣。議員伸出手來握住了其中一只纖細的腳踝，腳踝很快便縮進被子裡，是拒絕的信號，櫻井翔比了一個他很累的手勢，但即便他不那麼做，身為丈夫的櫻井議員也看得出來，他從不勉強。

　　「現在外面不安全，以後要去哪裡，讓森川開車送你。」

　　森川是家裡的司機，總是戴一頂報童帽，眼鏡髒兮兮的也不擦，但身體壯實反應敏捷，還算是半個保鑣。

　　櫻井翔點了下頭，兩三下摘掉了耳朵上掛著的東西，他怕丈夫問起今日的去向，希望丈夫能快點到外面去加入他的朋友，可是櫻井議員在床尾坐了下來，他英俊的面容在黑暗裡看起來非常遙遠，於是櫻井翔選擇不去看他。

　　議員的聲音也放得極輕，他習慣自己多說一點話，便交代起了在裁判所底下的事情，沒人敢弄斷他一根手指，他臉上只有被那個誰揍的那兩下，櫻井翔聽一聽，丈夫被釋放的時間，就和他離開大野上校那裡差不多對上。

　　 _既然沒事就好。_ 他雙手在空中迅速比劃了幾個手勢，丈夫很快讀懂了，笑了一下，櫻井翔頭腦裡還惦記著早些時候的羞愧，丈夫對他的行徑是毫不知情的。他的手被丈夫握住，沒法再繼續說話下去，櫻井議員叫他先睡，他們在樓下會小聲些。

　　門才剛被闔上，人又折了回來，探頭進來說明天一起去見個大人物。

 

　　面是見了，飯也吃了，兩個人原路返回家裡的時候，櫻井議員一句話都不說了。即便是他，也沒想到機會來得這樣快──要雪貴族的恥！早晚讓那些跋扈的軍官受受法律的制裁。

　　議員是信這一套的，當初親眼看見京被那些槍砲彈藥破了，戰車一輛一輛開了進來，一群年輕貴族聚在一起捶胸頓足，一時之間寫文章批評成了大事，能不過生活，不能不說話的，可是給槍指了一下，也不得不噤聲。

　　直到現在貴族院都快要被廢了，才積極起來，對他們來說，這全都還陌生萬分，要和軍官交際，那是要被看不起的，叛離的事情……可沒多久便漸漸蔚為風潮了，這是生活的問題，這個問題是和他們相牽連的，也是和櫻井翔切身相關的。

　　如果可以的話，他更願意取而代之，由他來身負危險，這是他的心裡話，他是認真的，誰會願意自己的夫人身陷險境？這點覺悟在這對年輕貴族配偶的身上是同樣的。櫻井議員不去看自己的夫人，神色有點悲哀。

　　但他又想，還有誰能擔負這種任務？要到鬼頭上將的身邊給他夫人上鋼琴課，那可是要精挑細選過的人才行，起碼這對夫婦要能喜歡。再來，要趁著授課出入宅邸的時候，看準時機把文件夾在琴譜裡帶出來，這要何等的冷靜和處變不驚！

　　也不曉得那個鬼頭夫人什麼脾性，粗人的老婆，大概也是粗人，還是個上了年紀的婦人，可現今天下三分，這又是個了不得的人……他的想像力貧乏了，模模糊糊一整片，和車窗邊的風景一同飛逝了。

　　櫻井議員在心裡鋪陳了一段長篇大論來說服自己，回到家裡以後也不照鏡子，怕看見自己的窩囊……至少家裡的經濟狀況會因此穩定下來，不需要和別的貴族家庭一樣縮衣節食……他不愛奢侈，但怕沒有人要找，他怕寂寞，他要有朋友。

　　短短三天裡竟然抽掉了手邊托人買進來的好幾條菸，淪陷的地方愈多，就愈來愈好買到了，這麼一想，抽的菸味道全是澀的。他一害怕起來，又要往自己夫人的身體裡鑽，三天裡頭不知道折騰幾次，都沒出房門，感覺愛到了此刻，昇華冒泡了。

 

　　這次要像是第一次。櫻井翔從後照鏡裡瞥了一眼自己的模樣，淺藍和服、深藍外套、暗紅色琴譜夾、黑皮薄手套，耳上掛一塊平行流蘇白金墜子，沒穿洞，從耳廓固定住了，襯得耳朵漂亮，他丈夫說過官夫人們往耳朵上添東西的趨勢，堪比在掛葡萄。

　　他沒讓丈夫陪他來，看得出丈夫反而鬆了一口氣，大概愛他體貼。他也不想丈夫來，他內心會犯愧疚，也不曉得究竟是誰出手把他丈夫弄出去的，無論是誰都要當恩人──櫻井翔想，但凡事弄清楚以後再感激。

　　鬼頭上將夫人已近中年，有點福態。一見到他就問起耳飾的事情。

　　丈夫們推破了城牆，太太們鑿穿自己的耳垂肉，仿效起京城裡的官夫人們，在時尚上投降了。他不能說話，丈夫不在身邊，和夫人講解起來，全都要靠紙筆，夫人總不讓他寫完就又說話，彈琴也總討饒，彈了半小時便上桌和幾個陪她的軍官夫人摸起麻將。

　　於是櫻井翔也發現了，他本身就是一粒掛在夫人耳朵上的小鑽石，這還只是第一天，他怕夫人對鋼琴課不上心了以後，計畫便要失敗。但夫人摸了幾圈，盡興了，過來同他商量時間，事情敲定了，邀他留下來用晚飯再走，被他閃避掉了。

　　大事辦好了起頭，下樓的時候全身都放鬆開來，沒注意到下面一群軍官要走上來，怪地毯太軟，把聲音都吸掉，可是好幾雙軍靴也不至於沒聽到，櫻井沁出一身冷汗，是他太不小心。大野刻意停了下來，沒事一樣和他打了招呼，聽說他是夫人的鋼琴教師，其他走在大野後面的軍官們朝他微笑，有點殷勤。

　　多半是好奇。櫻井揣緊了琴譜夾，別的地方沒有男人和男人結婚那回事，有的話也不知道分不分嫁娶，像他們這樣明白端著夫人、太太、妻子名號出入的男人大概沒有。這些都是外地人，鬼頭上將和他底下的人都是東京來的，聽說那裡的人輕浮。

　　「司機剛才送上將出門了，家裡還有車，我載你回去吧。」

　　大野智在猜疑他。不知道翻過他底細沒有，選在車子裡，那麼就只有他們兩個人，說不定是要和他說些什麼。

　　車子駛出將軍府外的那條路，層層關卡都只看了大野智一眼就讓過了，他正是鬼頭上將底下的愛將，那是心照不宣的。

　　大野偶爾從照後鏡看他幾眼，櫻井很習慣被凝視了，無形地有了信心，竟然想要同大野說話。他從身上翻出小本子，寫了張紙條，越過大野的肩膀，遞到大野面前。

　　 _是您幫的忙嗎？_

　　大野沒有接過他的紙條，櫻井收手回來，把紙條放進外套口袋裡，他又寫了好幾張，最後大野空出一隻手來把他的紙條全都推開了。

　　「別再白費功夫了。」

　　大野突然停了車，搖下車窗，櫻井也偏過頭去望著窗外，路上亂糟糟一片，一輛綠色塗裝的公共汽車駛過路口，車身一過，方才看清楚了路上有個人躺在擔架上，地上噴濺了一點血。

　　「出什麼事？」

　　「還不曉得，長官，說是搶劫，人犯還沒押走。」守關口的士兵說。

　　「誰給搶了？」

　　「幾個夫人。在珠寶店前面被搶的，您看，耳朵被削了，沒能帶走，就落在路上。」

　　士兵說著把手上的一塊肉拿起來給大野看，櫻井只稍微瞥見，肉的上面沾滿了血，底下掛著一串紫水晶做的耳墜，搖搖晃晃。

　　「要多久時間？」大野問。

　　「很快、很快就能通行了。」士兵答。大野擺了下手，不太愉快的樣子。士兵繃著臉跑向犯人那裡，犯人當場被槍決了。

　　後來大野向他致歉，說耽誤了一點時間，車子開得就稍微快些。

　

　　練了幾段音階，鬼頭夫人說累了，從琴椅上起身，讓櫻井和她一同到隔壁去。隔壁四個軍官夫人，穿一身孔雀藍長裙，最年輕的那個起身了，換鬼頭夫人上桌，她讓櫻井坐在她斜後方。自動換下來的那個坐到另外一邊去。

　　「會打嗎？」夫人問。她見櫻井搖頭，又問起「你們不打的嗎？」，他來不及取出紙筆，霎時間對面和旁邊四雙眼睛掃了過來。

　　「那就奇怪啦，我上次和大臣夫人打過牌呀。」

　　「那是可以相提並論的嗎，她老家是賣麵粉的，不算這裡的人。」

　　「神宮寺太太進京之後就不打了。她呀，寧願輸掉一棟樓房，也不要讓人家看出她的老底囉。」

　　鬼頭夫人這時理完了牌，摸摸自己耳朵上的琺瑯銀耳勾。她偏過頭溫柔地讓櫻井看著學著，以後也好跟大家熟絡熟絡。夫人們的視線移回自己的牌上，打了一圈以後，大野進來了，先和鬼頭夫人問好，再和其他夫人道早，站在桌邊看了一會兒，抓了張牌往外打，惹得夫人們嗔怒，說他老是不公平。

　　大野雙手個別放在兩位夫人的椅背上，那幾聲不公平，喊得要有點曖昧，櫻井也注意到了，這裡頭沒有一個是大野的夫人，他想起他還不清楚大野的底細，心裡就有些慌亂，怕不能成功，被大野逮到的下場，不會比那個被當場槍決的犯人更好……那真是搶劫？他不太相信。

　　可是這種事情，只要成功一次以後就好說了，他不關心文件裡寫些什麼東西，能保他們生活安定才是實在的，至於誰要那些文件，肯定不能是那天和他們吃飯的親王殿下。成功了的話成果是眾人的，失敗了的話是他自己招致的。

　　櫻井翔想，我得手一次就收手。

　　「和你介紹過沒有？」鬼頭夫人拿了根菸出來，金屬盒子喀啦一聲關上。大野從口袋裡翻出打火機，趨前給她點了菸。

　　「這是櫻井議員的夫人，我的鋼琴老師，這陣子都會待在府裡，是我的貴客。」她又轉向櫻井的方向。「從你丈夫身邊把你借過來了，之後我可得好好和他謝罪。」

　　櫻井連忙搖頭稱不。

　　「曉得了。」大野輕輕掬了個躬，再次抬起臉來，便是看著櫻井說話了。

　　「我帶您在宅邸裡轉一轉，熟悉一下環境。」

　　櫻井聞言站起，挺不好意思地和幾位夫人道了別，晚餐還要再見。他前腳剛走，小林上校夫人就自摸了，牌又洗了一輪，四個人劈哩啪啦開始整理牌面。

　　「真是別有風情啊，不是嗎，那雙漂亮眼睛會說話哩？小林天天要我少唸他幾句，我說──好啦，哪天我真成了一個啞巴你就有得清靜了。」

　　「別別，還想聽您唱歌呢！」

　　「……這是那壺不開提那壺呢！」小林夫人最忌諱人家提起她唱歌的事情，她現在可是正正經經的校官夫人了。

　　「是啊，那壺不開提那壺。」鬼頭夫人笑道。「倒是你們誰去神宮寺家打牌了？贏了一棟樓房？嗯？」

　　於是四位太太低下頭去，忙著數條子筒子了。

 

　　櫻井翔被安排的房間在西邊，賓客的房間都在這裡，距離琴房有一大段距離，他大概可以藉口迷路幾次探探情況。大野沒帶他走進宅邸裡的辦公區域，想來也是正常的。

　　他的行李已經送到了，大野把他帶到房間了還沒走，是在等著檢查他的行李。櫻井把行李打開了，兩個皮箱，一個裝衣服，一個裝書。

　　「難怪那箱那麼重。」大野笑了。

　　櫻井愣了一下，聽出來這些行李是大野親自送到他房間裡來的。他積存了幾日的疑惑又伸出爪子來撓他，他寧願一切都有個原因。

　　櫻井翻出紙筆，唰唰寫了好幾個字，直直遞到大野面前。大野正在迅速翻動他的行李，確定沒有攜帶任何危險的東西進來，不去理睬櫻井。櫻井又寫又遞，一連撕掉了好幾張紙，最後大野把那些紙都收進口袋裡。

　　「 **你真聒噪。** 」大野智說。「你總是這麼多話嗎？」

　　櫻井翔從來沒有被問過這種問題，眼角餘光瞥見自己貼身的衣物被翻了上來，於是「啪」地一聲把皮箱蓋住了。

　　「現在在這裡終於可以告訴你。」大野的停頓讓櫻井以為大野讀懂了他的意思，但大野只是指了指耳朵，櫻井一時找不到鏡子，大野便上前去幫他把耳飾挪正了，捏著那片耳朵，像白玉雕出來的一樣，被鉑金襯得很是莊重，但給他撫過的地方，沒多久便要發紅。

　　「夫人這幾天大概要您陪著一起去看首飾。但是前幾日珠寶店前的情況您也看到了，希望您幫忙阻攔一下。」

　　櫻井點了頭，但心裡想著既然危險，讓珠寶商親自上門一趟就是。

 

　　稍晚大野得知了今天小林夫人不留下來用晚餐的消息．怕不是打太多圈打到手指骨折了。副官又附耳大野，小林夫人說約老地方，隨時可以出門。

　　這個 **老地方** 倒像是自比，的確幾次下來，是熟門熟路了。可既然她自己說是老地方，也不能怪他不愛去。

　　「你想夫人還會邀請她過來嗎？」大野給自己換上晚禮服，結白領結。「我看就到這裡為止了吧。」

　　他又從口袋裡翻出好些紙條，讓副官替他唸一唸，才知道了櫻井翔追問他的，都是和那天冒雨前來的求情有關係的事情。

　　櫻井晚上見到他，已經不給他寫紙條了。所有人上長桌用晚餐，飯後軍官和夫人們分開來，夫人們到起居室裡去了，櫻井給留了下來，被添上一杯餐後酒，軍官們無疑是極有耐性的，他們從不打斷，也不忽略，全心等待櫻井在紙上成句，和他說話有種公然的私密感──源自於交到自己手掌心裡的紙條。

　　今日軍官們酒酣耳熱，那是很罕見的，大野坐在距離上將最近的位置，他不時可以感覺到櫻井的視線朝他們這裡拋過來，大野很快察覺到櫻井是在觀察上將，因為櫻井太過專注在上將身上，大野正好可以毫不顧忌。他感覺櫻井翔就像是一顆被高高踢起的皮球，所有人的目光都放在他身上。

　　紙很快就用完了。上將離席以後，剩下來的軍官們鼓譟著讓櫻井寫字在他們手上，筆尖戳進其中一個少校長著厚繭的手裡，他黝黑的手臂上，擱放著櫻井為了穩住書寫面而壓在那裡的白皙手指。軍官們都笑了。

　　大野從容地觀看這場鬧劇，直到櫻井用眼神求助於他，請求他結束這個令人難堪的場面。他一起身軍官們就安靜下來，沒多久便解散了。

　　櫻井也想走，但大野不讓。

　　「我幫了你的忙，是不是能要點回報？」

 

　　大野想聽他彈琴。那是出乎櫻井意料的，他以為這幢宅邸裡，沒有半個人在乎那架鋼琴。但大野和他一起走到琴房，拿出鑰匙扭開鋼琴的鎖，原來鋼琴的鑰匙，平常都是大野在保管的……大野有這裡所有房間的鑰匙……櫻井過了一會兒才注意到譜架上沒放譜，鏡面映出在他身後的大野。

　　這或許是一種他們發明來折磨人的方式。大野不讓櫻井停下彈奏，但又要愛撫他的脖子，耳後那塊搽香水的地方尤其柔嫩，嘴唇貼上去，嗅得滿鼻子的沁人香氣，和早上不是一個味道。順著耳廓垂下來的一串縞瑪瑙簌簌發顫，停在唇上有點涼。

　　櫻井倏然起身，從大野身前退避開來。他指尖按在嘴唇上面，大野在送他回家那個時候便注意到，那是洩露他困惑和焦慮不安的信號。

　　「我無意冒犯。」大野說。「我很抱歉。」

　　於是大野借放鋼琴鑰匙在他這裡一個周末，當成是賠罪。

　　整個周末大野和他的副官都不在。櫻井得到了鋼琴，沒工夫去彈，鬼頭夫人叫上了好幾位常客來宅邸裡聽戲，他大半時候都在陪同，趁著應酬的空隙，好不容易得手了一份重要文件，正是他們需要的那份，仔細收進了琴譜夾特地設計出來的隔層裡，用摸的也摸不出來裡面還藏了東西，放個幾天，等到預計要回家的那個周末，才帶出去。

　　搭上公共汽車，選最旁邊的位置，沒有人坐，過五個站下車，文件夾在書報裡，留在車上。

　　選在電影院裡，坐上指定的位子，把整場電影看完了，留在椅子上。

　　在陰暗的餐館裡。

　　郊區不起眼的一幢平房裡。

　　重複好幾次，每一次都提心吊膽。

　　因為他們讓他繼續，櫻井翔做了一次之後，本來想收手，但一個人一句哄著他，他自己也曉得那叫做哄，便是一種算計了，只是氣氛不太像，他也就覺得不像了。

　　那天喝了一點小酒，燈光在這種時候一向調得暗，白色強光燈像審問在用的，看起來晦氣，把東西都照得太亮，好的壞的都無所遁形，不好。他丈夫偎在他身邊，所有人都醉了，這一覺醒來，明天早上就沒有貴族院了，沒有貴族，沒有親王殿下，沒有特權，全都成了平民，天搖地動了。

　　寫好的辭呈燒成了灰。這是第幾次？專心去算就不會心慌。

　　說起來也沒有人提點過他該如何做，他丈夫說他有天分，是認真的。這是一種危險的天分，怎麼就沒有人和他說？他每次走進大野的辦公室裡，呼吸不亂，手也不抖的，時間久了能和軍官們一起吃飯。

　　一把鑰匙拿在手裡，去那裡都有個目的。

　　如果他是外面那些憂國憂民的青年，那麼也不可能成功那麼多次，他們眼神太熱烈，而他是不抱希望──櫻井揣著琴譜夾往外走，或許也不是那樣，或許只是因為他不說話，不說話了膽子都能被醞釀得愈來愈大。

　　大野一身軍禮裝，外面天色已晚，說要去個地方，順路載他一程，櫻井搭過不少次順風車，但這次上了車才發現有個司機載他們，大野坐在身邊，淡淡路燈透進車裡，他睫毛長，側臉漂亮，還有點嬌氣，不像軍官。

　　車子開得慢，像故意那樣。櫻井手心濕了一片，幸虧他戴手套。車子早就駛過了他家裡，拐進一條小路，路牌上面寫著同心街，房子都不開燈，不知道是不是沒人住，路邊有幾個婦人的身影，很快消逝過去了，櫻井臉頰裡的肉都要被自己咬出血來，怎麼知道大野就是要他流血──

　　被大野押進了公寓裡，其實是客客氣氣的，也不需要對他用槍，大野知道貴族們不愛反抗，貴族夫人們當然也是一樣，櫻井就任他抓住，否認要否認到底，證據就擺在眼前了，也要否認到底，搖頭搖得像個波浪鼓，本來就不會說話，什麼也逼不出來，現在去找個識字的人過來，他不要，心裡不舒服。

　　三個月裡，每當大野外出過後，京城裡的治安都會好上一陣子，櫻井也曾看到過大野深夜回宅，軍靴一道血痕都沒來得及擦，後來鞋子應該是丟掉了，大野要什麼沒有。

　　機密文件唰拉拉掉出來，散得滿地，大野問他要給誰的，他搖頭，被掐住了下顎，只能搖頭，耳朵上那個碎鑽滾邊的珍珠耳環往死裡晃，這裡再也沒有別的人了，不是一件好事，他怕被殺，要給櫻井家留下汙點，竟然被軍官所殺，如果能自殺就好了，但眼下沒有辦法……大野有槍，他想搶。

　　槍還沒上膛，櫻井就急著要塞進嘴裡，他不會用槍，最後槍被大野奪了回來。櫻井含過的槍口，還有點濕，瑩亮瑩亮的，大野智兩三下制服櫻井翔在牆上，要他背對，不讓動，雙手摸下去撕開和服下襬，裂縫一路向上爬，櫻井嘶嘶喘氣，內褲被扯到膝彎那裡，絲質的，破了一半。

　　「你有什麼好處？」

　　明知不會得到回答，大野還是啃咬上他的脖子，雙手分開他的臀瓣，暴露在空氣裡的後穴，即便是那天也沒有見過，被槍口緊緊抵著了，還稍微往裡面鑽，好像可以就這樣插入一樣，但其實是不行的，那裡比他意料中的脆弱，連一根指頭也不可能就這樣探進去。

　　櫻井怕得直用雙手拍牆，手心都拍紅了。

　　也不是沒有過經驗，槍口一轉，還真差點擠了進去。反正在丈夫身下，也是用那裡挨操的，那麼那天同樣是想用身體……大野大概明白櫻井是出於什麼原因鋌而走險了。

　　「之後每個月，讓你送一份文件出去，怎麼樣？能保住櫻井家吧。」他附耳櫻井。「 **只要你作我的情婦。** 」

　　他收起了槍，雙手愛憐地擺在櫻井翔肩膀上，他手心下的身體不一會兒漸漸放鬆了，是他見過最快的，快得像在演戲，沒有一個特務能做到，也沒有一個特務像櫻井翔這樣不會用槍，當然他查過櫻井翔的身家背景，確實是櫻井家的少爺……現在是夫人了，這種背景的，天生不會和情報任務扯上關係。

　　「到床上去。」

　　櫻井低下頭去整理自己被撕壞的衣擺，把內褲褪乾淨了，緩緩爬上了床。

 

　　今天他特別沒有耐心。

　　大野上前捏住了櫻井的右腳，把足袋扯掉，抓住那隻溫軟的腳掌把人向下一拉，擠進雙腿之間，解了自己的褲頭，勃發的肉刃漲得貼腹，他握著自己的那根東西抵在那個又小又澀的穴上，分神抽掉櫻井的腰帶，仔細捆住雙手，和床柱綁在一起，胯一頂就直直操進了穴裡，撞得那兩隻大腿肉可憐兮兮地不停打顫──

　　他騎在櫻井身上，居高臨下俯瞰他的獵物。櫻井沁出不少冷汗，身體又冰又滑。

　　大野突然想到有些特務是這樣的，特別是那種因為學校倒了沒了書唸的學生，被組織吸收了，滿腔熱血，經過一些有模有樣的訓練，最後都是在接吻的時候露出馬腳，嘴唇發抖、牙關緊咬，身體是工具，吻是真心的寄託，還沒談過戀愛就來送死，知道要謹言慎行，諷刺的是又是嘴害得失風。

　　大野捧住櫻井的臉，粗魯地吻了上去，兩片嘴唇的肉被他吸住，紅腫得要出血，卻欲罷不能。

　　他一手放在櫻井的脖子上，每一次櫻井發出痛苦的咽嗚，他就能感覺到喉嚨細微的震動，被他撞得支離破碎了。最後乾脆解開手上的束縛，讓櫻井逃，可是房間小，逃到哪裡都要被他抓住，陰莖和陰囊給覆著薄繭的手粗暴撫弄，下半身被隨意拉扯，射精時還會哭，整根陰莖都敏感，假不了高潮，大野也明白了京裡人怎麼尤愛男妻，那可真是風流中的風流。

　　他取前面流的水，好來潤滑後面的洞，一抓住人，就拉開了腿，男根毫不留情地長驅直入，攪得滿房間都是嘖嘖水聲。

　　「等會兒還回家嗎？」他問櫻井。「順路再送你過去？」

　　櫻井併攏了腿，還在喘，臉上濕淋淋，下面也濕，他不曉得大野是拿他開玩笑，還是真把他說要回家的藉口當一回事了。

　　兩條腿根中間那些亂七八糟的東西都混在了一起，滑膩膩的，大野用手去沾，皮手套都戴好了，又往那個方才蹂躪過的穴口揉按了幾下，還沒能闔上，吃進一兩個指節，最後全都滑了進去，櫻井搖頭，搖得極為神經質，不曉得是說不要弄他，還是說不去。一邊被他褻玩後穴，竟然又去了一次。

　　大野把文件也帶走了，今後給的，大概只會是他允許他送出去的。

　　房裡一片漆黑，牆上的壁燈不知道礙了大野哪裡，臨走前全都把它們用槍射破了。櫻井腰肢痠麻，使不了力氣，只好躺在那張床上，睜著眼睛等天亮，身體裡還又熱又疼，衣服也破了，不知如何是好，沒有這樣悲慘過，鼻子酸，眼眶也發酸。

　　躺了一下子，聽見街上車夫的吆喝聲，天快亮了，房裡房外兩個世界，他頓生羞愧的感覺……櫻井家很好，他丈夫不知情。他怕他知道，不知道會作何反應，可是也沒那麼怕，他才是一生下來就姓櫻井的那個……這是在想法上佔他丈夫便宜。

　　他細想下去，覺得沒有半步走錯，可是又心虛──他把自己給賤賣掉了。

 

 

　　－上部完－

 

 


	2. 下部

　　

　　窗簾拉得緊緊，不要讓日光照進來傷了掛滿整個房間的畫。地毯也禁不起曬，怕猩紅色要給褪成了磚紅色。於是防這防那的，室內不分日夜都開燈，讓人分不清是白天還是早上，便每次都得問走進來房裡的人。

　　牆上的時鐘剛過了十二點，夫人們上桌有一會兒了，本來沒打算歇停，傭人送了四小盅燕窩進來，給夫人們盛在小瓷碗裡，湯匙撞碗叮叮咚咚，擱在瓷碗裡，因為燕窩稠，聲音特別厚。

　　「這時節哪裡都見不到燕窩，也只有這兒有了。」

　　「高橋太太嘴饞的哩。」

　　高橋太太是這裡面最福態的一個。她繃了一下臉，又不敢發作，便只好笑了。

　　「你們來了，當然好的都要拿出來。吃的京城容易缺貨，聽說外面哪裡都收成不好，還是從海上買來的。」鬼頭夫人說。

　　不知道真的還是假的，沒准是她丈夫忽悠她的，反正運不進來，後來京城裡的東西都進口，路上四處都是外國人臉孔。

　　她又偏頭對作她下家的櫻井夫人笑笑，讓他嚐嚐，不知道合不合他胃口。

　　櫻井翔嚐了點，沒心思在燕窩上，他這才打過幾次牌，不比這些夫人熟練，規則摸熟了，還在輸，要不是有位上校夫人臨時不來了，也不會非得要輪他補上不可，這樣下去不知道要打到幾點才能下牌桌。

　　「瞧瞧是誰來啦？大野少將早上怎麼有空？」

　　時候不早了，哪裡是早上？櫻井又瞥了眼時鐘，沒去看剛走進來的大野。大野這是升官了，今天早上的事情，有點儀式得走，所以才沒空。現在過了中午，自然十分有空。

　　大野智站到發話的中村夫人身後。「早些時候夫人說你們三缺一。」他看了眼低著頭的櫻井翔。

　　鬼頭夫人垂眼抿了口茶，另外兩位夫人偏著臉聽他說話，耳飾亮閃閃的。

　　「請櫻井夫人頂著打，原本想說新手運強。」

　　櫻井更不好意思了，眼睛也不曉得要擺哪裡，大野大概是走到了他的後面去看牌，他聞見一股香味，大野身上的，背脊就緊繃起來。

　　「那也不行這樣呀，鬼頭夫人老給櫻井夫人餵牌！」中村夫人嗔道。

　　「是我要人家上牌桌的，怎麼好意思。妳倒是連著胡牌，手氣正好呀，要對不起妳啦，現在歇一下吧，給大野少將喝杯酒去，不帶有異議的啊。」

　　夫人們聞言都笑，魚貫出了房間，牌面沒動，大野在他後面，櫻井也起身要走，但沒走成。

　　「你輸多少錢了，我給你搪一搪。她們一打下來沒日沒夜的，下次別一起了。」

　　

　　後來大野接著櫻井的位置上桌去打。鬼頭夫人看他在翻抽屜裡櫻井留下來的籌碼，就笑。

　　「大野少將這陣子很忙啊？老見不到半個人影。」

　　「快到年底了，事情多。」

　　「那是。想到又要置辦年貨，我就傷腦筋，今年指不定辦不齊。」

　　夫人掃了一眼牌桌上的三個人。

　　「我家的廚子是老京裡人，辦年貨很在行，還在東京的時候，天天煮他家鄉口味，您嚐過的。」

　　高橋太太確實是對吃的比較有熱情。

　　「那是真的比外面飯店都好吃。」

　　「以前在港邊那家飯店當過幾年大廚。」

　　「那家飯店可難訂位了，能看海景的……」中村太太說。

　　大野沒搭理中村太太扔過來的視線，燒賣上桌了，配茶的。餡皮晶瑩剔透，內餡都透了出來。

　　他估算鬼頭夫人要吃桌上那張牌，就也不碰了，連著輸個幾場也好早點下牌桌。

 

　　大中午的，因為慶祝大野升官喝了不少酒，大部分人是手上端著酒杯在忙著說話，櫻井沒別的事好做，忙著喝酒，不注意喝得又快又急，後來回去休息，一方面也是找個離開的藉口。

　　大野尋著他來了，自己敲門轉門，進了房間裡。宅邸的人都在樓下，樓上──至少櫻井這層樓，空蕩蕩的，他還在床上瞇，就聽見外邊的腳步聲，起意裝睡，大野做這種事情不放輕腳步的，櫻井偶爾想，反正也不怕別人知道。

　　大概不只他一個情婦。

 

　　大野扭開房裡的暖氣，摘掉身上的配件，連著槍套，全都放在門口進來最近的那張桌上。

　　他看櫻井在睡，枕頭邊擺著本密密麻麻全是字的書，是在裝睡，眼珠子還在眼皮下滾，腳尖探出被緣，忘了收進去，大野捏上那隻腳，手心裡碰到的皮膚有點冰，像要融化似的，沒多久就掙脫出去，光著腳，起身把書收進皮箱裡了。

　　「樓下太熱鬧，我頭痛，想上來見你。」

　　他說著摟住櫻井，往頸窩啜了一口香氣，雙手搭到腰上，吸氣吐氣弄得麻癢，櫻井在推他，推著推著下擺就被掀了起來，靠上牆壁，整條腿被摸了個遍，吻持續得太長，途中嗆了兩次，臉都被扳回來，往死裡親吻，最後臉色就漲紅不堪，嘴唇濕潤潤的。

　　「……見你就不痛。」

　　他去看大野，大野嘴唇也濕，兩片薄唇精雕細琢，天生就漂亮，鼻子挺，接吻的時候鼻尖戳進他臉頰裡，還有點冷……

　　他下面親吻就能濕，水漬都透出內褲了，那件東西被大野拽掉，靠在他耳邊說他淫蕩，就著他流出來的水，又往後面的入口探手指，這次花了多一點時間，他得耐心承受大野在他體內翻攪，腿都軟了，還有點醉，站不住，整個人偎在大野身上。

　　大野三兩下褪掉外衣，向旁邊扔，一排勳章哐啷撞上椅子，肩穗搖搖晃晃，抬起櫻井的右腿就幹了進去，手指按在那條大腿上，肉都從指縫漏出來，男根插了一半到穴裡，又熱又軟，還緊，一下子推進不了，悠著推，全部都給吃進去了，一全根沒入，吸得緊緊，要抽插的時候差點拔不出來。

　　想到這具身體的能耐是怎麼來的，大野就不太愉快，撞得有些發狠。

　　櫻井掐他的手臂，大概是怕痛。

　　下面被肉棒撐得鼓漲漲的，雙腿都合不攏，沒有這樣過。讓人抓著腿頂在牆上，從他身體裡磨他，往深處去頂他──腸道裡都能含出形狀──想要拆了他。

　　「讓我看你胸部。」

　　大野汗濕了，襯衫緊緊貼在身上，他做愛不脫衣服，但又喜歡把櫻井剝個精光。櫻井聽話把腰帶解鬆，拉開領口，露出一整片胸膛，大野沒怎麼看，倒是咬他，把人拉到床上，下面交合在一起的地方沒分開過，胯頂得用力，像要把囊袋也給塞進穴裡去。

　　他感覺大野射精了，性器在他體內一跳一跳。可是高潮的樣子，不曉得是不是他錯看，神情竟然有點憮然，像要哭，哭不出來。

　　大野抽身離開，眼睛還有點濕。

　　兩個人躺在床上，大野從後面抱他，吻他耳朵，不進去第二次了，不能開溜太久。

　　「過幾天在外面見個面。不要逛街了，讓賣珠寶的把東西帶過來，你挑對耳飾，然後我們去吃頓飯，吃你喜歡的。」

　　

　　櫻井翔回家一趟，在門口就聽見客廳的交談聲，他丈夫在家，和幾個前貴族院議員在說話，他不方便進去，在門邊打了個招呼，他丈夫高興他回來，另外幾個男人看見他，知道他在鬼頭家裡教鋼琴，暗地裡當間諜偷機密文件，本來也是他們支持的，現在卻好像被針刺了一下一樣，全都移開了視線，若無其事地彈菸灰。

　　「最多就再三年，他們早晚要離京。仗都打幾年了，本來也沒京裡的事。」

　　「現在貴族院廢了，京被分成三等份，徵的稅和分配的物資都不一樣，八成是又要打了……」

　　櫻井走樓梯上去書房，把皮箱裡的書換一遍，再繞路去收拾了幾件衣服，提著箱子下來的時候，客廳裡還爭論個沒完。

　　立石從裡面送茶水出來，闔上門，給他提行李，讓他空出雙手說話，順便把這陣子家裡的事都簡短交代一遍，她是他母親以前的貼身女僕，現在家裡的事情都歸她管。

　　他丈夫把新政府送來的官職任命書撕掉了，嚷著絕不要給這個假政府當走狗。

　　立石把碎片裝袋，交到櫻井手上，上面有神虎鬼的三連簽名，其餘下面還有幾個高級軍官，裡頭有一個是大野智．剛好從中間被撕成一半。

　　他丈夫到門口送他，森川在車上等了。櫻井本來沒要搭家裡的車，他要去見大野，所以才這麼急，大野是忙人，說不定就不等他了。

　　「你周末回來嗎？」他丈夫問他。他搖頭。周末送文件，這樣和他丈夫說，便是什麼也不能耽擱的大事。

　　「危不危險？」

　　他又搖頭，心裡奇怪他丈夫今天的嘮叨，瞥了一眼手錶，匆忙上車了。

　　司機森川從祖父那代就都是他丈夫家裡的使用人，所以在這種時候也信任他當家裡的司機，可是森川不算是他的人。

　　櫻井寫了公寓的地址給森川，森川抬眼看他，可能有點懷疑，他讓森川快開車，其實說不定也有點想暴露行蹤，但森川把他送到以後，也沒盯梢，逕直開走了。

　　大野在公寓裡，旁邊有個珠寶商，提著幾只破爛皮箱，故意的，可能還帶了一些保鑣在外面晃。

　　大野見他遲到了，罰他吻他，他沒有辦法，只好在人家的目光面前親他一下。

 

　　老板見人來了，扭開一個箱子，黑色絨布氈上掛著幾對鑽石耳環。

　　「這些款式你好像都有了。」大野抬起眼睛對他說話，有點寵他。

　　「您是內行人。」

　　老板笑笑，又翻出另外一個箱子，櫻井看老板那個樣子，像不知道說過幾次一樣的台詞。

　　大野沒什麼反應，只是握著他的手等。

　　「這是店裡最好的，您看看。」

　　偌大一個皮箱裡面僅僅裝一隻耳墜子，鉑金滾邊花環綴細流蘇，花環中間一顆五克拉的藍鑽，是和耳廓一體成形，扣起來的，顏色不是很濃，離海藍還有一大段距離，勉強算是天藍色，藍得若隱若現。

　　他現在耳朵上掛著的藍寶石和藍鑽比起來，就黯淡不堪了。

　　「戴上看看。」

　　大野替他摘耳環，竟然沒弄痛他，不知道有多熟練。又換上新的，給他打個昂貴的烙印，讓他作他情婦作得心甘情願，櫻井還不至於為了一粒五克拉的稀有藍鑽掏心掏肺，要是吃個三次飯，說不定還有點可能。但反正他是要愛大野的，不這樣活不成。

　　大野想給他什麼，他都收下。

 

　　……晚間吃了一頓好的，飯店能看見海，好久沒出門吃飯了，和丈夫也沒有，他已經很久不帶他出去了。

　　之後兩個人回宅邸裡，到櫻井的房間去，溫存了一會兒。

　　剛高潮過的櫻井身體還軟，躺在他身下，拿那一雙漂亮眼睛盯著他瞧，再被進入的時候就從鼻子哼哼出聲，敏感得不能承受，半斂著眼，懶洋洋的，給他抱著吻著，肌膚都能掐出水來。

　　喘息聲停了。

　　兩個人側過臉在看時間，沒幾分鐘就要午夜。宅邸裡敲鐘，樓下的夫人們才會起身活動，吃點東西。大野手邊沒事也會去陪著打，有事的話整晚都不回來。

　　大野從不留宿別處，過習慣風聲鶴唳的生活，有人在身邊不能睡。

　　他早上下樓的時候鬼頭上將在陪夫人們打，那就沒他的事了。後來軍官們又湊了一桌，四邊坐人，擺四個菸灰缸，玩紙牌。

　　高橋上校在勸菸，也給了大野一根，才剛點燃，夫人那桌就騷動起來了。

　　櫻井翔手上抱著琴譜夾，大概是進來打聲招呼就要回家去過周末。但作客的夫人們想要他上桌打個幾圈，便不讓人走。

　　他沒有辦法，只能搖頭，在帽緣下的藍鑽耳環一晃一晃，大野有點恍惚，本來要玩牌，被一通電話叫回去辦公，得出趟門，不曉得櫻井後來怎麼樣。

　　今天要送文件，大野比櫻井更忐忑，怕錯過時間，怕途中出事。打算以後都不給他送了，但櫻井一定不讓，還以為他要違背諾言，而且從櫻井這裡好不容易開通了一條新的路子，現在還不到堵上的時候。

　　可是要是不成功，敗露了事情，到時候就只好全部推到櫻井身上，讓他不明不白地為他而死。他不想那樣，總覺得可惜。

 

　　櫻井搭公共汽車到一間小餐館裡，琴譜夾抱得緊緊，裡面的文件他偷覷過一眼，字序全都打亂了，大概需要解密。

　　看了看送上來的菜單，只點壺茶擺明了就是在等人，讓人起疑，又指指菜單上面選了道主菜，後來想到現在已經兩點，也讓人起疑。很少在外面吃飯，眉角都不懂，犯了一點小錯就可能要失敗，這次和以前都不一樣。

　　以前料想失敗的時候好像還沒那麼可怕，現在做什麼事情都感覺踩在雲上，飄飄然的，更怕結束的那天。

　　往落地窗外望，幾個男人站在商店的陰影處抽菸，一吸一大口。街道一半是時裝店，賣帽子的外面有好幾個女孩子在看，櫥窗裏暗外面亮，似乎可以當鏡子，怕被監視，四處都可能是眼線，他耳朵被耳墜子扯著了，心思也直往下沉。

　　約了兩點半，搭上離這店最近的那輛人力車，搭到開吳服屋的那條路，把東西留在車上。

　　他想車夫可能會是特務，站在路邊說電話的那個女人也可能是。一有點緊張就抬頭看天空，擔心要下雨，但天氣很晴朗。

　　櫻井坐上了車，他在餐館裡就寫好了紙條，遞到車夫面前，車夫不好意思了，說自己不識字。櫻井把紙條收起來，頓悟了什麼事情。幸好他知道路，每到一個路口就拍拍車夫的左肩或右肩來提醒方向。

　　京城鬧區的道路錯縱複雜，還有電車和公共汽車在跑，路旁的電線桿牽在一起，電線切分天空，像天羅地網。

　　

　　大野辦完了事，副官開車，車子一路駛過大馬路，到了鬧區，速度放慢下來，沒仔細看，覺得路邊有個人像櫻井翔，手上抱一個深紅色夾子，兩隻眼睛沐在帽子的陰影下，眼睛大，遠遠看過去也清澈明亮，還是穿早上那件濃藍色大衣，露出一截帶花的和服下擺，邁的步子小，人看起來有點徬徨。

　　車子停到櫻井旁邊，開了車門。

　　「上車。」

　　櫻井嚇了一跳，盡是摀著嘴，還以為失風了，結果一看是大野，竟然有點來氣，關車門的時候都比平常更用力，整輛車子震了一下。

　　大野要他上車的時候，他本來想回家，沿著路走，要去搭車，路上又想起他丈夫愛熱鬧，家裡一定又有客人，以前那些也是他朋友，現在他們見到他都別開眼睛，空有提防和忌憚，又要和他維持著朋友的親熱，有點怕他。

　　反正全是他自找的，他無時無刻都氣自己。

　　「不回家？」大野問他。

　　櫻井搖頭。顧著看窗外，窗上有大野的倒影，天快要暗了。大野和副官出來，應該是去辦公事，現在正要回府，和他們一起回去，像被捉住送回老巢裡。

　　車子半路繞過去時裝店那條街，就是他下午吃了頓瑣碎午餐的街上。副官沒熄火，櫻井看他走進其中一間店裡，大概是給大野拿衣服去了。大野從不下車，隨時有人要暗殺他，曾經一天就有五起，坐車出來晃一圈，像丟個餌，四處都有魚出來咬。

　　車子裡除了引擎隆隆的震動聲，兩個人都安靜。

　　櫻井不看窗外了。他丈夫正讓別人挽著手，從店裡出來，有說有笑的。大野看他那樣，不像受到刺激，一個勁地別過臉，是怕被看見。

　　兩個人在一起幾次，都忘記這還是別人的妻，以為是獵人和小鹿在較量。他把手伸進櫻井的大衣，占著衣服的便宜鑽進去了，一下子滑到腿間，在底褲的邊緣游移，櫻井握住他的手，求他不要，耷拉著腦袋，還在躲他丈夫。

　　大野的指尖探進去，使勁搗攪，早上澆灌過，腸壁濕黏濕熱的，本來手還冷，這麼一陣進進出出，也暖和了，看副官過了馬路，他才把手從那個蜜做的地方抽出來，手指之間牽扯出幾縷黏膩的絲，他嚐了一口，有點澀，還是櫻井端著一張委屈的臉，用手帕幫他擦掉的，這敢情是情人的待遇？

　　他又低頭去看，櫻井腿間漲起來的那塊還沒消掉，仔細藏在大衣裡，射了就要濕了，到時候沿著路滴，根本踏不出一步，只好還忍著。

　　「你先生也捧歌星。」

　　不是豐乳肥臀，倒是女學生模樣，穿藍布衣，說話的聲音約莫像隻小鶯鳥。

　　櫻井又在啃自己的嘴唇內裏，閉著眼睛歪著頭，眼睛腫，睫毛隨呼吸在抖，一副被折磨得不能安生的樣子。

　　自從三歲以後他就沒緣由地說不了話，繼承不了家裡的官職，十五歲的時候和父親相中的朋友兒子結婚了。

　　後來丈夫帶著一起到海外去念書，過了一段奔放的日子，整天四處跳舞、滑冰，和男同學女同學談戀愛，顧及還要回國，各自都在意外面的名聲，至少他沒越界過。他們對他總是有一點同情，他不得不敏感。他丈夫也謹慎。反正他不想知道答案的問題，就不去問。

　　外國同學不太清楚他們的關係，以為大概是個cousin。本來這個名義是圖方便，後來他丈夫確實也圖上了方便，有一次要帶他一起去玩，兩個男孩子還有點像兄弟，結果在半路上就翻臉了，把他趕回家。很認真地看了他一會兒，然後說：「畢竟是我的妻。」

　　他是他的妻。

　　「老爺給我們安排了一人一間房間，還把人當孩子。」

　　櫻井那時候也不太曉得他丈夫是什麼意思，比自己年紀大點的人，多少都有點神祕。

　　出國前和丈夫不住在一起，而海外的一切都是朦朧的，搭著一層霧，汗涔涔的夜晚，空氣都重，他們還是睡了一張床，破除了他父親的禁令，他丈夫大概真正從這件事上掌握了什麼權力，作夢了。渾渾噩噩之中，他感覺埋在他裡面的東西蕩漾起來。那是最初的感受。

　　反而和大野這樣的關係，還是第一次。

　　他是不得不從罷了……想到耳廓就直發燙，老掛東西在耳朵上就是這一點不好，說不定過敏了，到時候要起疹子，紅點爬滿全身，一撓撓就浮起來，不碰也癢，被風吹也癢，涼絲絲的、熱燙燙的癢……

　　他腰痠，胯也痠，兩條腿和身體接在一起的地方要斷線了一樣，抽抽的難受。雙腿下面騎著一張臉蛋，眼睛露出來看他，兩手把他的腿往下按，好讓他整個私處都能貼合自己的臉，可是鼻子挺，磕在中間就像給頂著一樣，沒多久櫻井被綁住的男根就漲得直跳。

　　大野的舌頭忙著舔他鼓鼓的囊袋，一下一下啜吸，弄得櫻井又怕又痛，下腹一扯一扯的，那根靈活的東西沒多久就掃過會陰，鑽進後穴裡了，牙齒銜著入口緊縮的皺褶，還咬他，不把裡面的嫩肉翻出來就不罷休。

　　他今天把他裡裡外外都嚐過一遍──正正經經地拆吃入腹，才叫他真正屬於他。

　　衣櫃上的穿衣鏡映出他們倆，櫻井半躺在他身上，雙腿打得開開，踩在床緣，腳趾皺了起來，膝蓋紅潤潤的，像跪過，燈光幽暗處裡，堪堪含住的肉杵一下子被從那個紅豔豔的肉洞中拖出來，又齊根沒入，在那底下的陰囊都緊繃。

　　大野明顯聽見櫻井的呻吟聲，又不曉得是不是他錯聽，要化成水了，把他精囊裡的東西全都給榨出來。他重重插了幾下，最後全都洩在裡面。

　　全身因為快感拉伸得像一把弓，箭已脫手，羽毛翎子都在抖，心跳顛得厲害。

 

　　櫻井別過頭來凝視他的那瞬間，大野覺得自己很容易就會愛上他，那是一種崎嶇的預感。

　　「我以前也唱歌。」

　　他和櫻井一人躺一個枕頭，面對面，臉頰肉被側躺的姿勢給擠出來，兩雙光裸的腿纏在一起，大野突然發現他們其實都還很年輕。

　　櫻井盯著他看，原本還茫然的眼，很快亮了起來，又像被釘住了──自願的。但沒拿這當稀奇事要刨挖大野，倒是在凝視他一絲不掛的樣子。

　　大野肌膚上滲出一層細密的汗珠，暗燦燦的，情事以後整個人都精神，卻也發懶。櫻井望著赤裸的大野，就想把他千刀萬剮，拿刀子捅捅他，務必叫他知道痛苦的感覺才好。

　　房裡只開床頭上那個燈，大野記得每次櫻井扭開它，就發出一種好像戲臺上的燈被點亮的聲音，啪啦一聲，殘響哄哄。

　　「清唱的。也算是個角兒。和我姊姊，我唱《遊園》，她唱《驚夢》，誰都來捧場。」

　　他挨近了櫻井。

　　「我給你唱段曲子吧。」他還發脾氣，倔得。「你不坐起來我不唱。」

　　櫻井裹起棉被，坐正了，大野便才開口。他穿剛披上去的白襯衫，和肌膚都沒貼在一起，褲腰也鬆，赤著腳，卻活脫脫一個杜麗娘。

 

　　原來奼紫嫣紅開遍，似這般都付給斷井頹垣

　　良辰美景奈何天，賞心樂事誰家院──

　　

　　午夜的鐘悠悠敲響了，打斷大野還未唱畢的《皂羅袍》，櫻井見他嘴型開合，卻聽不見聲音，有點慌了，像看見自己，趕忙拉過他的手，要他上床來。

　　「姊姊讓我唱《遊園》。」大野摟著他，混亂地同他傾訴。

　　「我就一輩子只要想著把《遊園》唱好。」

　　倏然笛聲鳴起，洞簫奏起，把歌聲烘托起來，吹進了園子裡──戲臺下座無虛席，戲臺上──燈光熱辣辣白燦燦的，要《驚夢》了。鬼頭夫人偏頭和她姪女說話，坐在他們前排，兩張女人的臉側著在笑。

　　光從她們之間的縫隙透到後方，神神秘秘的，櫻井感覺大野的手心都濕了，他的手被大野那隻軟而潮濕的手覆蓋著，空氣又厚重地降臨了。

　　這次是生疏而刺激的，他一直在偷覷大野，看那透明的光線宛若晨間的白霧，在大野的臉頰上浮動，當大野的眼睛亮起，就像玻璃珠，含在他纖長的眼睫之下，這時候去看他，彷彿能見到他的心。

　　「陪她們看戲，等會兒還逛街，你要累著了。」

　　大野貼在他耳邊說話，令人渾身發癢。他突然也想知道附耳細語是什麼樣子的，就也湊到大野耳畔，大野閃躲了一下，他絕不讓任何銳利的東西，包括牙齒，來接近他。但他又放鬆了肩膀，朝櫻井那裡微微傾身。

　　「說什麼？」

　　櫻井的嘴一張一合，但什麼也沒說出來，他窒息一樣急喘了一下，別過頭了。大野輕輕撫摩他的大腿，正在聽戲，臉上的微笑有點悲涼，也是憐惜他的溫柔神情。

　　「什麼時候我們去照張相？就你和我。」他又笑。「時間差不多的話就再去吃頓飯。」

　　這是第二次要去吃飯了。空曠的喜悅一瞬間洗滌了櫻井的鬱悶，他感覺這種喜悅，只存於小公寓裡那般大的空曠，很難容得下別的東西，還帶點霉味，但反正此刻為他所喜。

　　淹煎，潑殘生，除問天──

　　《山坡羊》也要唱完了。

 

　　一大早的起來梳洗。相片一拍，什麼都塵埃落定了似的，催著他去進行。

　　他丈夫給他來信，被他收進口袋裡，上車一看，才知道是政府要來討稅金了的消息，一定是拖了好一陣子才寄來的。他丈夫只在信末要他放心，附帶一提，無論如何不會賣掉他的鋼琴，知道那是他從小就最看重的東西。

　　他想了想事情的輕重緩急，找到了公用的電話亭，手忙腳亂撥出大野的電話，想和他商量換個時間，在等接通的時候，才突然想起自己是啞的，匆匆掛斷了。和大野在一起的時候，沒注意到自己有缺陷過。

　　「老爺還歇著。」立石和他說。「……睡客房，大概要醒了。」

　　他點點頭，知道她的意思。又把耳朵上掛著的那個藍鑽耳墜子交給她，讓她去找人估個價，可以的話就賣掉來應付那筆稅金。

　　立石噯了一聲，接將過去。

　　「數目太大，帳房一下子也支應不來，還在湊。今天要請人來家裡估價，看看一些東西有沒有門路。」

　　「他們大概最終是要我們賣地。」他丈夫說。「到時候也要用賤價來買。把人當牙膏一樣，需要的時候就捏一下，錢就出來了。」

　　他們坐在起居室裡，看幾個人出出入入，對牆上的、櫃子裡的東西品頭論足，最後定下一個價格，好像把他們的手指一根一根折斷似的，根本不忍心去看。

　　 _把鋼琴也賣掉吧。_

　　他拍拍他丈夫的手背。他丈夫轉過來看他說話，沉默地搖著頭。他又繼續說，激動得都要從椅子站起身來了，但他丈夫只要別過頭去，就可以不理睬他。

　　「前幾天彈了，感覺音有點不太準，也好一陣子沒請人來調過了吧。」

　　他去抓丈夫的手，又被閃過。 _賣掉！賣掉！_ 他走到他面前，他一次不看他，他就摔破一個水杯，乒乓作響。

　　「……我不許你賣。」

　　他丈夫抬頭看他，用一種屈辱的目光，咬牙切齒地──他當下明白他什麼都知道了──他既然揭露出來，便是再也不放縱他了。

　　畢竟是我的妻。他一個人在異鄉的路上，氖氣燈招牌靡靡亮著，凝結的燈色投映在路面的水窪裡，被他踩破、踩破，濺到他腿上，絲涼絲涼的。

　　我的妻──我的──妻──

　　多麼沉重的呼喚。他彷彿聽見了這幢家族世世代代居住的老宅子發出了聲音，從極深的、灰撲撲的一個角落，喉嚨的深處，一個發聲的……朦朧的位置，要把他喚醒。

　　他會回到他丈夫身邊，可是就這一次、就這一次，最後一次。他不賣了，不賣耳墜了，銀針穿過耳洞的時候，感覺到那瓣肉的緊繃，又是一陣激靈。

　　是他親手把他送過去的！

　　……電車上旁邊坐了一個婦女，手裡抱的孩子時不時就碰上他的肩膀，穿一件灰絨絨的大衣，孩子也包在大衣裡，放在腿前面的菜籃子裡全是甘藍菜，放三個就滿了。

　　櫻井想起還在國外的某天，他丈夫拿著一本書，光著膀子，走到他面前，大概是七八月的時候，告訴他，他們的錢都花光了，又不敢跟他父親要。

　　飯也吃不起。去買了特價的甘藍菜，看起來能吃得飽撐，一買就買好幾個，他把菜切一半，刀子撞上砧板發出好大的聲響，他丈夫在和人通電話，嘰嘰喳喳的，往廚房裡探頭，問他水滾了沒有。

　　滾了以後把菜丟下去，不會料理的人也能做得到，可是怎麼煮怎麼泡，這裡的甘藍菜都一點也沒動靜，像硬化的樹脂，咬到嘴裡拐拐地作響，沾醬油吃了一個禮拜，再也受不了了。

　　「這樣下去……連船票也買不起。」他丈夫問他。「你會不會游泳？」

　　被這老實的幽默嚇得。第一次學會了袒護他丈夫，問他父親寫信要錢。

　　櫻井摸了摸放在口袋裡的催稅單，看街景晃過車窗，滿車頂掛著的扶手顫顫互撞，他不想要讓紙染上自己的體溫，所以放到最外面的大衣口袋裡了。

　　相館開在小巷子裡面，這裡不好伏擊，沒有更高的建築，也難埋伏，大可讓手下塞滿這條窄巷，像大野會選的地方。

　　大野見他來，笑著摟住他，吻了吻他的臉頰。「你又遲到。」他們進了店裡，恰好沒有別組客人，夥計迎上來招呼，是外國人，說外國話，大野愣了一下，櫻井才注意到，他大概沒帶別人來過這裡。

　　「拍一張一起的，再拍幾張你的。」大野伸手進櫻井的口袋裡，把他交談用的紙筆翻出來了。「你和他們說。」

　　他看櫻井的筆尖在紙上打著旋，寫出一大串文字，連呀連地連在一起，寫好了以後側著頭像問他可不可以，有點無奈。

　　「我看不懂字，也不用翻譯給我了。」大野說。「你說好就好。」

　　他見櫻井也不驚訝的樣子，想想兩個人在一起一段時日了，總會被瞧見一些端倪。平時他隱藏得很好，能把字當成一些圖像看，久了不懂文件的細節，能知道重不重要，也練過簽名。

　　他明白鬼頭上將也是因為這樣才要重用他的。第一次替上將開槍時，上將還是個上尉，他把他從暗殺底下救了回來，之後每次上膛，也都是要為他開槍。

　　他的機會也是他的枷鎖。他滿手血腥，夜不能寐，不敢愛人，怕早晚要自己親手解決掉。他已經困乏太久了。

　　現在東京太亂──要打仗了，不能唱歌，不知道下一餐在哪裡──還好是男孩子，還可以進軍隊去，姊姊要結婚了，他會帶我進京的，真的，當姨太太也好呀，哪敢奢望……我們這種人呀……你多保重啊，你好我就好──

　　從相館裡出來，照片還要洗，拿了單據準備下次過來拿，錢已付了。

　　他的手臂給櫻井挽著，捂得暖暖的。巷子裡尤其安靜，一起走了一會兒，從圍牆邊露出一整片天，有人在放風箏，兩個人都抬頭去看，風箏飄得又遠又高，好自由。

　　到了大馬路上，大野還和他走了一段。櫻井感覺自己全身都不平靜，每一寸都在細微地發抖，這裡……這樣沒遮蔽的地方，大野隨時都可能被射殺，可是他還和他走，他不怕死了？要走去哪？要搭車罷。

　　「想什麼？」大野握住他的手，輕輕地拽了拽他。「過馬路了。」

　　他口袋裡的催稅單在照相的時候被大野摸到，拿出來撕掉了，只要他當他情婦一天，他就不用給政府繳錢。櫻井看見那張紙分裂開來，本來是正合他心意的事，突然後悔了。

　　他沒憑沒據地，覺得大野是真的愛他的。在步行前往飯店的途中，他們那樣緊緊相依，他又覺得，他也是真的愛大野的。

　　「想吃什麼？」

　　大野問他。他比劃了下，最後只是微笑，朝大野搖了搖頭，隨便指了一家店。

　　「好吧。你好我就好。」

　　他們悄悄地、輕輕地啄吻一次。

　　還以為會有車子，車子始終沒來。其實是因為副官那時候已經被逮捕了。

　　自從第二次上館子吃飯以後，就沒再見過大野。櫻井聽戲的時候吃蜜棗，又覓又找的，整幢將軍府裡大野都不在。鬼頭夫人和他要了電話，說是下次給姪女做和服的時候，就要麻煩他和認識的老板連絡一下，他們和京城不太熟，請他幫忙，他應下來了，也給了電話。

　　鬼頭夫人對鋼琴已然興趣缺缺，請他上宅邸的時候，都是要打牌或聽戲。

　　櫻井在家裡殷切地期盼她打電話過來。十二月底的時候來了一通，湊耳一聽，竟然是大野的聲音。

　　「你還好嗎？」大野聽起來有點疲倦。「一下是好，兩下是不好。」

　　敲了一下。

　　漫長的沉默。

　　「你愛不愛我？一下是愛，兩下是不愛。」

　　漫長的沉默。

　　敲了一下。

　　他丈夫在隔壁房間，櫻井聽見他焦躁的踏步聲。大野掛電話了。他丈夫走到了門邊，額頭緊緊抵著門沿，對他很是失望。

　　到了該置辦年貨的時節，家裡上上下下都忙，應該要張羅這些事情的夫人，一出門就沒回來過。沿著路走的時候，被擄上車子了，沒有人曉得，都以為是跟情夫私奔了。

　　真是偌大的醜聞，櫻井家今年要閉緊了嘴巴過年，立石把老爺的話交代下去。

　　

　　一月初，年節剛過，家裡一片慘淡氣氛。櫻井老爺出門一趟，進到政府機關裡，九彎十八拐，最後見到了一個上尉，給他開了一張死亡證明，是他夫人的。

　　「你夫人給倒戈的大野少將當情婦，洩露政府機密，年前處決了。」

　　他們一定都在心裡笑他是窩囊的東西。

　　「你知道多少？」

　　他搖頭佯稱不知。

　　聽說一直到最後一刻，那個男人的老二還直挺挺地留在他夫人穴裡，兩個人分也分不開，高潮的時候咬破嘴裡的膠囊，心跳一停，人也緊緊鎖在一起。

　　這哪裡是處決？先被毒藥給將一軍了不是？沒準還是念在大野的份上給的禮遇。

　　他看見一張附上的相片，他夫人什麼時候去拍的？竟然是從那個男人胸前的口袋裡翻出來的。上尉又把另外一張相片推到他面前，那是他夫人的遺容──理應如此，但看起來實在太幸福了，他不曉得……他們臉色紅潤潤的，像睡了一覺，只是還沒有要醒。

　　……他開車回家。

　　這麼大的醜聞，不曉得該怎麼辦才好。愈想愈覺得不是真的，要是等會兒他夫人回來了，他就原諒他吧，畢竟一夜夫妻百日恩……

　　櫻井老爺調轉方向，朝著另一頭駛去了，他要先去喝點小酒。

　　等一下進了家門，他夫人大概已經在等他了吧。記住，就當什麼也沒發生過，當人丈夫的，這時候先讓步，才有氣度……

　　他從後照鏡裡看自己，覺得自己也不比那個大野智差，他待他又是極其溫柔，不明白為什麼櫻井翔還要做這種事情。

 

 

 

　　－下部完－

 

 


	3. 後記

 

 

架空的氛圍差不多是1930-40s的民國背景

主要的舞台是在一個叫做京的城，所以就是京城，東京就是京城以東的小京城那種感覺，神虎鬼三個元帥大概算是軍閥，故事背景在這三位三分天下的元帥，一起進京推翻原本的皇帝+皇族+貴族成功以後，成立聯合政府的情況展開。

1、大野在鬼頭底下負責情報部門，因為不識字，他都親力親為，和副官很親，副官也一直都幫他把事情辦得很好，設定上副官是鬼頭上將放在大野身邊監視他的，但被大野攏絡了，不太重要所以略掉。大野不喜歡這份工作，升少將之後更感覺看不到盡頭。

2、將軍府裡的軍官們和夫人們關係混亂。女主人鬼頭夫人什麼都知道，有些軍官夫人是她先生的情婦，她看上櫻井來教她鋼琴的時候，也有考慮過櫻井要是成了她先生的情婦好不好控制的問題，常常餵牌給櫻井，一來是看出櫻井存心亂打想下場，不讓下，二來是展現她對這個貴族夫人的控制，讓其他軍官夫人看清楚，也間接控制大野。

3、所以大野會有櫻井家裡的電話是鬼頭夫人給的（雖然他也是可以查但應該根本沒想到要打電話給櫻井），然後大概是他被逮捕之後，夫人去見他給的。＂你打打看啊別說我對你不好（笑）＂這種感覺吧。

4、官夫人們流行耳飾的原因是＂有耳無嘴＂的訓示，只聽不說，所以不能說話的櫻井是官夫人完全體（X）其實會設定耳飾是因為覺得夫人們要跟丈夫們有區隔，然後要有自己的群體感，想要來拯救一下這個人妻設定的違和感（人妻讚讚

5、大野說以前捧他場的人裡面當然有鬼頭夫妻倆啦！嗯......只能說鬼頭夫人有幫她丈夫擔心下屬謀反的用心，也有必須以妻子身分憂心的時候。之前去神宮寺家打麻將說溜嘴被鬼頭夫人討厭的小林夫人也是歌妓出身。

6、櫻井和他丈夫互相監視，丈夫的眼線是司機森川（行動），櫻井的眼線是女僕立石（家）。

7、交一份文件，就會有一筆錢匯進他們的帳戶裡。文件就是=能換錢啦，是和錢密切相關的故事。背後要的人就是反對新政府的勢力，大野利用櫻井和那個勢力搭上線，他本來就是情報部門的所以蒐集敵方情資很正常，但也偷偷在和對方談轉換陣營（倒戈）的可能性，所以怕敗露，這些都是由副官擬的，原本的打算是失風的話就率先私下處決櫻井，直接掐斷這條聯絡網湮滅證據。

8、＂你好我就好＂是姊姊和大野說的最後一句話，也是他和櫻井當面說的最後一句話，=永別了。

9、原本大野只會在宅邸和車子裡出現，後來終於走出殼了。再也不怕被暗殺，因為事情都敗露了，被抓只是早晚的事，在他頭上還有三個元帥天天互相抓把柄。

在最後的最後，想一起走在陽光下。但我找不到可以安插＂想一起走在陽光下＂的地方，感覺感情太直白了啦

10、本來想寫一段櫻井在彈鋼琴然後大野也默默想學，就教會了他一首曲子，因為櫻井的教法，這樣大野的世界觀裡只會有譜上的音符和真正的音，就沒有唸出來的聲音...就是很安靜啦，在這個世界裡大野看得懂字，櫻井也有聲音。

＂可是這樣只會一首。＂　＂無所謂，我一輩子只學一首。＂這種感覺

這邊和唱遊園那裡類似就刪掉了。我覺得一輩子一曲......很深情很不瘋魔不成活......大概也只有這種人能替鬼頭上將做情報部門那麼久，畢竟鬼頭上將還是對他有恩情，就算最後的倒戈是鬼頭夫婦為了除掉他的栽贓，大野也會一口承認吧（言詞貧乏

11、還有很多解釋不清楚　就是有一些前後出現的情節是應該要對上才完整的──嘿嘿（X

 

 m（＿ ＿）m 最後總字數2W+的醜聞下台一鞠躬 m（＿ ＿）m 

 

 

 


End file.
